Welcome to the War
by Whisper-of-Warning
Summary: "I'm done." CJ spoke with such clarity, there was no way he would've been mistaken and yet he still said "Excuse me?" She found herself narrowing her eyes. As she left the room she knew she had started a war, one she wasn't so sure she could win.
1. The Snitch

**I don't own any Tower Prep characters and over all the plot, though I did change it up a bit. This is my own version of the end episode.**

* * *

"I'm done."

CJ Ward wasted no time, as she walked into the cooled leather filled office.

The Headmaster's office.

Her father's office.

"Excuse me?" He asked with a hesitant smile, as if he ears had deceived him. Well, they hadn't but she had to her friends. She was done looking at them with concerned stares as they told her their every problem for the escape. She was sick of scurrying off to her father to tattle on them. She was disgusted with herself, she found herself avoiding mirrors and it wasn't that she had a blemish or was ugly; it was the shame that was evident on her face. She may not have been able to read herself but even a blind person would have felt the shame that radiated off her body. She was done.

"You heard me." Her voice was firm; it gave no room for negotiation. Besides her mind was made up. She had to do it, if not for herself then for them. For Gabe and Suki. For Ian. The boy who had entered her life from the first moment he had arrived, all from just a bump of a shoulder. She knew she wanted him, she knew she wanted only him. CJ found herself thinking of him all the time. Wondering what he was doing, wondering if he was thinking of her. She may have been able to read people but Ian Archer was tough. She had moments where she could see if he was uncertain or hesitant, but she couldn't see when he was scared or angry. She couldn't see when he was trying to hide it anyway, she could tell like a normal person could when he showed those common emotions but she couldn't see if he felt for her what she so strongly felt for him. Or maybe she just wasn't searching, afraid of what she'll find. Besides he deserved someone better then her, a snitch.

CJ stared at her father, eyes hard. What was it to be now? Father vs. Daughter? If he didn't stop, well let the games begin. CJ knew without a doubt in her mind this was going to be a deadly game. One she wasn't so sure she was going to be able to win.

Headmaster's eyes widened, he saw it. Her defiance, now the realization was kicking in. She was swapping sides; well let's just see about that.

"You're making a HUGE mistake." The sharpness of his tone, frightened CJ but she was never going to let him see. And unless he had her powers he was never going to find out.

She turned on her heels and headed for the door. She exited with him yelling for her to stop, that he 'ordered' her to, but not before saying something she knew would end their relationship. Something she knew would start the war that was inevitable.

"The only mistake I made was pretending to be your loving daughter."

* * *

Ian Archer shook his head, and sat down next to CJ. He just didn't get it; it was as if Headmaster knew of what they were doing, like he knew their every move. He looked to the beautiful girl beside him, could it be her? The snitch? From the moment he had laid eyes on CJ he had known she was beautiful, knew she was someone he wanted to know. And when he found that she was in every one of his classes except his ability enhancement class, he was overjoyed. Maybe he would get to know her, ask her out, get his first kiss and get his first official girlfriend.

Then things got in the way like Cal and escaping. He did get to know her and he had gotten his first kiss from her, although it had been spontaneous and it had been a favor toward him. Though Ian guessed there was something deeper about it, he hoped at least.

"Hey Suk, we've gotten a reading on that thing yet?" Gabriel Forrest said looking over at Suki, who had her head bent over a telescope.

"I don't have a clear shot of the horizon, but I'd say our latitude is somewhere between the 48th – 52nd parallel."

"Wow that could be North America, Europe, Russia." Ian said standing and making his way to the Globe on the center table.

"What does it matter if we can't escape?" CJ sighed as if they were already about to be hung.

Ian was surprised; CJ was always the one boosting people up. She always gave him confidence, maybe it was his turn. "What do you mean, 'What does it matter if we can't escape'?" he stated taking a short pause, "That was our first try. So we _try again_. And we don't give up until we find a way out."

"The Broken _were_ our way out." All look of hope was gone from her eyes. "And now they're gone."

"Maybe the Gnomes didn't get them." Suki said backing Ian up, her arms crossed. "Maybe The Broken just…got away."

"But if the Gnomes did get them then we have to assume that they talked," Gabe said, knowing they couldn't leave any possibilities out. "We have to assume everyone knows about our plans to escape."

"But Cal _wasn't_under that helmet," CJ stressed, her tone firm.

"Doesn't mean he didn't tip them off," Gabe said with a shrug.

CJ wanted to scream it, she tipped them off. Well not them, but Headmaster. She wanted them to know what she did. But her fear held her tongue, what would Suki do in this situation? Oh yeah, CJ thought guilty, Suki would never have done what I did.

"Okay, fine. If everyone knows then why hasn't the hammer dropped?" Gabe says, staring at each of them before continuing, "Why are we still here?"

"I don't know," Ian said, with a shrug "But I think—

I know." CJ whispered, half hoping none of them heard.

"What?" Ian turned his body away from the globe and back towards CJ, who had her hands in her lap.

"I know." Her voice was higher, a new found confidence within rose. She stood up making her way past Ian who watched her closely, pasted Gabe who had his body leaning against the banister. Toward their hatch, the only way out. She figured if Ian was going to kill her, might as well put up a fight.

"You know who knows about our plans?" Suki asked confused, making a face of innocence. She waited just staring at the brunette beauty, until finally it clicked. Her eyebrows lifted an air of tension entered the room. "You know who tipped them off." Certainty replaced the confusion that was once there.

Anger shadowed Ian's face. "Cal?" He took a step toward her, she took one back.

"No."

"Then who Ceej?" Gabe stood straight; his posture was still, hanging on her every word.

Tears filled her eyes, what would it be like walking around Tower Prep without them. Without her father. Without Cal. Without Ian. She couldn't stand the thought of Ian hating her; she couldn't fathom what life would be like without him, by her side. She blinked the tears she held back fell, unable to contain her misery, her sorrow, her guilt. She told the people in front of her who now wore looks of concern that she would be there for them. That they were a team, a family but what kind of team mate turns on their team. Her tears tickled her face, as they fell.

"Ceej?" Gabe said taking a step toward her. "You're going to be fine, whoever it is you can tell us. We'll protect you."

She let out a chocked laugh, which took them all by surprise. "Can you protect me from myself?"

Gabe's eyebrows arched above his brown eyes, confusion was etched on his face. "Why would we need to-" His eyes widened. "You're the snitch. CJ, how-"

"What?" Ian snarled, his nose flared.

"Ian you don't understand." She said taking two more steps back, but Ian only copied taking 2 steps forward.

"Then explain it to me! You were working with Cal the whole time!"

"No!" CJ took another step back, she found herself standing right in front of the hatch.

"Don't lie!" Ian lashed out his foot angled toward her head. And if Suki and Gabe hadn't screamed, CJ never would have found the time to duck. She fell to her knees and yanked open the hatch door, in the background something fell and made a crash. She dropped down just as Ian came running forward, Gabe and Suki right behind him. She found herself running, where she didn't know. But as the sweat gathered on her face and the footsteps behind her drew closer she knew it was over. Ian grabbed her from behind as she made this realization. She let him hold her, his strong biceps tensed as he tightened his grip on her. She could feel his hard muscles on her back, his abs felt like rock. A shiver of pleasure went through her. It ended just as swiftly as it came. His hands were on her arms, as he turned her, his face anger but his eyes hurt.

"Why? Ceej, why?" He whispered, "Did it mean nothing to you? Escaping, the dance after the dance? Was it all just a lie?"

"Ian, you don't understand."

"Then let me." He let go of her and walked back until he was standing between Suki and Gabe. "Let us."

She stood before them an outsider; maybe this was her chance to change that. "I had to do it for Headmaster. He-"

"Why did you do it?" Gabe whimpered, looking more and more like a beaten puppy.

She closed her eyes, as if she could will this problem away. That they would forget, that she would have never gone it. But as she stared at each of them, their faces demanding answers, she knew she had to tell them. They were all she had left.

CJ tensed her jaw, her hands forming fists at her sides. "He's my father. A worthless sorry excuse for a father, but he's mine." Her eyes were on the ground, but she could feel the astonishment that they were feeling, and it was almost as if their questions were written on the ground. She would answer them, all of them. "He raised me in Tower Prep, so I didn't lie Tower Prep is all I've ever known. And I do have dreams about have grandparents," She paused if only for a moment to steal a glance at Ian who furrowed his eyebrows and clicked his jaw. "I don't know who my family is and I thought for the longest time that he was all I had. That the only family I had left was him." She looked at all of them with a shake of her head. She could feel the disgust on her face, though it wasn't toward them but towards herself. "I was so blind with my own self loneliness and misery I forgot about what was right in front of me. My real family, the ones who love me without having to prove myself. Who love me and wanted nothing in return but for me to love them also. And I do so much." Her voice was losing its strength, and the tears were back. It was only then did she realize she was shaking. "So much," She paused again to clear her voice. "That's why I told you what I did, that's why I told Headmaster where he could shove it." Gabe let out a laugh at that, and Suki broke a smile. But Ian remained in his stance, his face blank. "That's why I left and now I've started a war. A war so dangerous, I want none of you apart of it." She glanced at the floor again, knowing that even if she hadn't said anything they still wouldn't have been apart of it anyway. She sighed and turned knowing that, she was alone now. Facing this war alone, her worst fear come to life.

"I don't think that's your decision to make." If that voice hadn't been the one she had gotten to know these past few months, she wouldn't have stopped. If it wasn't the man of her dreams, she would of have kept going. But since it was it changed everything. And as she turned, she hoped he would be smiling, so that those butterflies she had grown so fond of would come back and replace this ache. But not all wishes are granted. His face was blank. "Whether we like it or not, were a family. And if one of us is in the war, we all are."

And as they stood there they all knew this was true, if one of them goes down they all go down. CJ was wrong, the games hadn't begun when she walked out that was just the fire that lit the flame. Now the real games had begun, and now this was a deadly game she was sure she was going to win.


	2. Thoughts of Ian

**I own nothing of Tower Prep sadly. I would like to give a shout out to E.A., balletgirl925, Writteninthestars08, chocopengi, mcwalterk, samcheese1, minimaddi, HokkaidoMaster, Gretzkyfan1, cherryblossom1031, Sincerely Tiffany, pirategirl3000 who either reviewed or favored my story, thanks so much. I hope you enjoy my next Chapter, its a little short but I figured I write a long 3rd chapter.**

* * *

CJ sat alone in the observatory, the day had not turned into what she would have hoped for. It had been weeks since she told them of what she was and now Ian hated her and though Gabe and Suki still liked her they kept a far distance making sure not to tell her any key figures they were going to play in the escape but telling her enough not to exclude her.

The outsider feeling was back, but she grew up with that feeling. Knowing she was different even at Tower Prep, a school full of teens with abilities not like normal humans. Instead of having just the 5 senses, they all had another 6th sense which was their ability. Though she, could bet, was the only one that couldn't remember her past. Every now and then something would come back, but the memories were always blurry and the voices slurred as if she had been drunk when the scene before her had taken place. She hated her own skin and the feeling of wanting to rip out of it and be free only fueled her need to escape. She had felt no one could understand her, never completely understand the ache that throbbed her heart at night or brought tears to her eyes in the dark. And with Gabe and Suki so determined to escape, their minds on routes and mathematical equations, no one had taken the time to read her.

And then she had met Ian Archer.

A boy with the wit of a fox, and the strength of a bear. A boy with speed of a cheetah and the heart of a lion. A boy that made her appreciate the meaning of life, a boy who made her see she wasn't so different, or at least accepted that she was. A boy that was determined on the escape…but took the time to read her, to truly see what she may have been hiding. A boy who made her heart flutter and turn the little butterflies in her stomach to wasps. A boy, who she knew without a doubt in her mind, she was _in love_ with.

He was someone she would have jumped in front of a speeding bullet for, without a second thought. Without a moments hesitation, because without him what was she? She was nothing. Just a girl, who didn't know her own mother, hated her own father, lied to her best friends, and betrayed the _love_ of her life. She was Candace Ward, not CJ and certainly not Ceej. Not without him at least.

She found herself letting out a sigh, dawn would come soon and she would be forced to walk through those dark, damp tunnels alone. She bit her lip hard and swiveled her chair toward their board of clues. CJ let out a laugh, with she quickly muffled to prevent anyone from hearing, thinking of Gabe always made her laugh. The things he said were so random sometimes, they would turn your day right side up. CJ couldn't help thinking about what he said and the events that happened afterward.

* * *

"_Look guys it seems I have located another clue." Gabe said as he stuck a menu from the cafeteria on the board next to a picture of a Gnome CJ had drawn. Ian raised an eyebrow._

"_This has nothing to do with the escape." He said with a smirk._

"_Oh but it does, it's a clue I picked up on my way here. You see were going to need to keep from starving to actually escape," Gabe took a breath as his stomach made a sound of agreement. "So I think I'll need to bulk up. I've got to keep this a ten." He waved his hand up and down his own body._

_Gabe let out a hiss when Suki thumped him in the head, a mocking look of pain and hurt on his face. "Gabe sometimes I don't even know what to do with you."_

"_C'mon Ceej don't you agree?" Gabe said his face turning from the once silly friend CJ knew to a concentrated one. "I figure you've been working all day you might as well take a rest. Besides, you know we haven't even eaten all day," His voice was calm and soothing. CJ shook her head with a smile already knowing what he was up to. "I think…, not working is it?" _

"_I've known you too long. I can see it coming a mile away."_

"_Oh, looks like you just got put in your place Gabe." Ian said with a smile towards CJ, who of course returned it._

"_Don't worry Gabe we'll do your whole, food thing. I think we all do deserve a break." Suki said gesturing to Ceej and Ian for agreements._

"_No, complaints here." Ian said with a pat on his stomach, getting up to lock their board. "Here's your clue, Scooby Do." Suki let out a giggle from her spot at the telescope._

"_Hey, if anything I'm Shaggy." Gabe said with a point of his finger and a stern face._

"_How is that even better? Aren't they like the same?" Ian said laughing as Gabe let out a snort._

"_No, one is a dog and one is a human. You may be able to see something before its about to happen but your eyes need to be checked, my friend, if you didn't see that." Gabe said looking at him challengingly, waiting for Ian to through a retort back at him. Through Ian couldn't really say anything back, since he was hunched over laughing so hard. _

_CJ had heard about Scooby Doo from them before, those 4 kids and 1 dog that solve mystery's kind of like them. Though all they were missing was the dog, though CJ suspected Gabe would do just fine playing as too. CJ found herself laughing as hard as Ian, her stomach even began clenching painfully, next to her tears were coming out of Suki's eyes._

"_And don't be so quick to judge Fred." Gabe said, trying to hold back his laughter and was failing. _

"_Oh so now just because you degraded yourself, I'm going down with you?" Ian said with a half smile his eyebrows raised._

_Gabe smiled a real smile as everyone began to calm down. "No," He said softly taking a look from Ian to Suki and CJ then back. "Because were a team." And with that they were all turned to silence, as Gabe raised his fist. Ian smiled and put his fist in, then Suki and CJ wasted no time in putting her fist in to. Because this is what she wanted, where she belonged, with this team._

* * *

CJ had also learned then that she was Daphne and Suki was Velma. They had all had another laugh about that later that day, calling each other by their casted names from Gabe. CJ let out another laugh as she traced her finger along the menu they still had up on their board, which soon turned into chocked sobs.

"I'm nothing without them." CJ whispered as if saying it out loud would make it sound less true, but it didn't. "I'm nothing without them." Her body cracked with sobs, and she slide her body down the board making it roll back, as she sat on the floor. Her knees curled up to her chin, her head on top of her knees as if she could somehow block out the world. The sobs went on for awhile, just as she thought they were going to stop a whole new set of sobs broke less and she curled up into a ball again. She thought the sobs would never stop until, she found herself all out of tears, a noise in the corner made her lift her head and leap to her feet, for in the back of the room was a figure and no one had come with her into the observatory.

No one at all.

* * *

**Review Please.**


	3. Then Don't Fail

**DO NOT OWN TOWER PREP, URGHH!**

* * *

CJ began to fumble around looking for some sort of weapon, anything to warn this figure off. Her eyes franticly searched her surroundings, and when none surfaced the little tinge of fear in her stomach became more noticeable. Would this be it? Would she be the first student to be beat to death on the school grounds? Would anyone here her scream? Her breathing sped as her eyes landed on the key they used to lock the board up. Though she knew it would do little, it was better then nothing.

She ran around the table in record time, her hand reaching out and closing around the cold small metal object. Though she would never get to use it, for a hand closed over her wrist rendering it immobile. She wasn't going down without a fight though, her free arm wailing and legs kicking out, she tried to escape her pursuer's strong arms, which seemed too familiar. There was a noise that she heard with in the back of her mind and it was moments later that she recognized it as a voice and it was not coming from inside her head but from a man. Who was half whispering in her ear.

"Ceej, calm down. CJ it's just me." Her kicks creased and body stopped flaring; she sagged into the man she knew well.

Ian.

As her hearts irregular beat, slowly returned to normal she just laid her whole body in Ian's arms. Comfort forming a blanket around her and the days hardships lifted off her shoulders, though she knew it was only temporary. They hung over her head like a dark cloud, waiting to pour down the weight yet again. As she regained the strength in her legs, his arms untangled from around her slender torso. The little piece of heaven disappearing as he did. But the comfort inside her stayed, she felt empowered.

"What are you doing here so late?" Ian inclined his eyebrows over his bluish/hazel eyes. They had always intrigued CJ, when ever he was determined or just encouraging Suki and Gabe she could almost see them swirl. He really was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Her voice was firm as she raised an eyebrow.

Uncertainty flashed across his face in a split second. He knew that she had seen him watching her; embarrassment flooded his features, and slightly reddened his cheeks.

"I couldn't sleep." CJ could tell that he spoke the truth she didn't need her powers to see that. His dark blond locks were tangled and sticking up in various places, though on him it looked like he had wanted it that way.

"Why? Were images of sugar plums dancing in your head?" She gave him a small smile, which he didn't return. It was a joke that Gabe would have used.

"More like images of failing." He walked to the far corner of the observatory, and headed up the stairs so he stood by the telescope. The dark sky was still lit with stars, his posture still, his arms were crossed. He was fidgeting, switching from foot to foot and occasionally scratching his forehead or arms. His forehead was laced with wrinkles, and then as if he had forgotten she could read him like a book, his eyes widened and he turned his back to her, though she could see that his back muscles were tense.

"Your uncomfortable…scared." She waited for him to speak; it seemed like hours before he said anything.

"I can't fail. I just can't." He paused his back still to her; she blinked and tilted her head to the side as she waited for him to continue. "If it was just me, then fine. I could handle that but I can't lead my team into disaster. I can't." He let out a breath and crossed his arms tighter.

"Then don't fail."

He barked out a harsh laugh, though it didn't faze her. "You act as if I have a choice."

"You do." She walked toward him, her hand on the banister and one foot on the stairs. She had been so absorbed in herself that she didn't take into account what he was feeling. She had wanted to be the one comforted so bad, she forgot that she still had to do the comforting. She smiled softly as his eyes flickered from her left to right eyes, trying to search her himself.

"Your not alone you know."

Her hand fell from the banister, and she took a step back. So he had heard her, she couldn't see if he had or not when she first tried to get a read on him, but there it was the small twitch in his lip, he knew. She knew he had seen her cry, but she hadn't known he had heard her.

"And your much more then nothing. You really are something." As she gazed into his eye she saw nothing but the truth. He really believed she was an angel.

"Ian, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Don't feel bad. Just don't do it again." His tone was not one of threatening but of encouragement. Like he was going her that little push she needed. She turned her gaze to the window to see the dawn just peaking through.

"I won't…not again." Her voice rang with certainty. "Were going to fight, and escape and win."

Ian turned his body fully toward her now, even leaning over the balcony to peer down at her, a small gracing his face. "You know what they say 'everything is all right in the end…if it's not…it's not the end.'" The light of the sun illuminated Ian, his silhouette glowing from the bright light, and a grin broke out on her face. He stood their grinning back and CJ knew, he was just the  
avenging angel this team needed.

* * *

Okay so I kinda lied, but number 4 will be longer. At least I'll try to make it longer.


	4. It's A Plan

**I tried to make this one longer. Thanks for all the Reviews enjoy! Oh and I don't own any Tower Prep...or Ian...*sigh***

* * *

CJ didn't get a wink of sleep, from her blissful moments with Ian. Her heart never stopped pounding, thoughts of him and only him floated high above her head. He had forgiven her, though the words had not been spoken, but there never words to be said when it came to her and Ian. She only needed to give him a look, and as Suki let out a soft snore, it was almost like she was reminding CJ she was here too. She only needed to give _them_, any of them a look and they knew what the plan was. They knew how they were going to escape the sticky situation they all found themselves in.

CJ supported her body on her elbows as she looked at Suki from across the room. Suki Sato, the intelligent, outgoing, beautiful Suki. She smiled at what Suki didn't know, how she could be so clueless. But wasn't she just as clueless in her predicament? She didn't know if Ian liked her and Suki didn't know that Gabe liked her, and with Ray dropping flowers off at her doorstep and love notes in her school books, Gabe seemed to become dimmer in Suki's mind. But CJ knew in the end, it would be Gabe beside her on their escape, it would always be Gabe. Though Gabe didn't know it and Suki wasn't ready to acknowledge her feelings for him yet, she would let their love blossom in their own time.

She smiled and put her feet on the cool floor, a small shiver going through her. She lifted her body off the bed as she made her way over to Suki, stumbling along the way before sitting upon her bed and gazed at her. In a way what she was doing was in some part creepy but she couldn't help herself. She smiled as Suki let out another soft snore, and twitched her hand.

CJ lifted her head over Suki's body and took a look at Suki's phone on its charger the time read 7:00, in a half an hour Whisper's voice will come from her speakers telling her to greet the day, just like it would CJ's and Ian's and Gabe's and every other teen who walked the hallways of this school. CJ wondered at that moment if she would care if she woke her up a half an hour early.

She lifted her hand tenderly, and gave a small shake on Suki's shoulder. The beautiful Asian shifted her body but did not wake, and at the moment CJ thought it was for the best. What if she got mad? She knew it was small but she was already in deep water with Suki and Gabe and after what she did she expected nothing different. But what if Suki didn't want her even touching her, what if she was disgusted at her? She stood and slowly made her way back to her bed, stopping just beside the window. The sun had risen now and she still couldn't get the image of Ian out of her head. He looked as if he had belonged to a painting when he was leaning over the banister, the sun radiated his locks and at quick glance it appeared he had wings.

The shuffling of sheets sounded from behind CJ, she whipped around to see her half waken friend staring at her, a small smile lit up her face.

"Hey, you gave me a scare last night. I asked if I could turn off the light, and it was only then did I realize you weren't in the bed at all." Suki said with a sigh. "Pretty bad friend huh?" Her husky morning voice was lashed with guilt, as CJ tilted her head confused and furrowed her eyebrows.

"You think you're a bad friend for not realizing I wasn't in bed." CJ wasn't asking a question, if she would have been she would have been an idiot. "I'm the snitch and you feel bad for being a bad friend."

Suki sighed as she watched the tears well up in CJ's eyes. Never before had she seen her sob, never before had Suki seen CJ ever actually cry, but she had a feeling she cried when she was alone. So no one would hear or see, or maybe she was just waiting for someone to look for her, someone who cared enough to look. Though Suki would never say it to Ceej, if she wanted to tell her she would, at her own pace. In her own time, she patted the side of her bed and scoot over, making room for her teary eyed best friend.

CJ almost sprinted over to Suki who lifted the covers to let CJ share her warmth. They both sat with their heads against the back board of Suki's bed. Both lost in thought, until CJ broke it.

"I was at the observatory."

Suki didn't understand at first and then it clicked. "I thought you wanted your time alone. After everything that happened." Confirming her suspicions.

CJ eyed her closely. "You didn't think I had headed off to see Headmaster?" She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and turned her body toward Suki. Suki looked stunned at first, then sympathetic.

"If you truly think that, then you're not the best friend I knew."

CJ searched Suki's eyes for any sign of a lie…there was none. "How could you not have thought it? I would have, if I was in your position."

Suki shook her head, "No you wouldn't have," She gave her a half smile. "If you had seen the look on your face when you told us of what you did, you wouldn't have had a second thought about where you were if not just wanting to be by yourself."

"So you're not mad." CJ's eyes wondered down to her hands.

"No. Ceej, you were following your dad's orders, because you love him. And its right you should after everything my fathers done, I still love him. And my brother even after what he did to Ian." CJ could remember when Suki's brother and Ian had gone head to head but yet again no one could beat Ian not with his friends around anyway. "And if you truly weren't sorry you wouldn't been so convincing." CJ lifted her head and Suki grinned at her, eyes shining. "You may think you're hard to read but CJ, you wear your heart on your sleeve. You wouldn't be CJ if you didn't."

"So I'm forgiven?" CJ said smiling softly.

"There was never anything to forgive, CJ." And with that CJ threw her arms around Suki, glad that at least two friend of her friends were back. Now all she needed was Gabe.

* * *

"Did you know that 80% of marriages end in divorce? That's like almost half!" Gabe turned his stunned face toward Ian, and he took a seat at their usual table in the cafeteria.

"Wow." Ian said with wide eyes and a shake of his head.

"I know, isn't it crazy?"

"No, it's just," Ian turned his wide gaze toward Gabe, "you know basic math."

Gabe let out a huff and rolled his eyes. "Alright fine, Ian, be a joker. Take nothing I say at all seriously."

Ian rolled his eyes knowing Gabe was the one who truly almost took nothing seriously. "I resent that."

"Whatever," Gabe said, rolling his eyes, "but when your future wife," He paused to cough 'CJ' softly, making Ian's face turn a light pink and narrow his eyes. "And yourself split don't come crying to me."

Ian had to laugh at that, "I can't make any promises, Gabe."

There conversation was cut short when CJ and Suki approached the table, Suki took a seat but CJ lingered back, Ian tried to catch her gaze but her eyes remained solely on Gabe. Who furrowed his eyes at Ian before turning and giving CJ a hesitant smile. CJ closed her eyes and walked off in the other direction, stopping only to throw her food away untouched and walk out of the café.

Gabe looked to Suki who sat next to him, with a sympathetic expression. "What's up with her?" With a raise of his eyebrow, never had it occurred to him that maybe she was going back to Headmaster. It didn't cross his mind because that wasn't CJ, it wasn't who she was.

"She's afraid you're never going to forgive her. It may have been Ian she hurt the most." Ian turned his head away from Suki, embarrassed as she continued. "But it was you who could have suffered the most. With that Chemica Desin, in your monkey-"

"Sock monkey." Gabe emphasized the word sock.

Suki continued as if she was never cut off. "You could have been sent to West Campus, that's why I think she stopped working with her dad. The fear of any of us in trouble was more terrifying then her own father."

And suddenly Ian couldn't agree more. Though CJ hadn't known about Connor, she had known from her father that someone had broke in and stole the enhanced version of the sickness, and because CJ Ward wasn't an idiot, she connected the dots. And Gabe had mentioned that she had visited him when Ian had been out and she had sat right on his _sock_ monkey. She had known, and she couldn't give them up, not like that. Not with the consequence being your worst nightmares.

"Well, I have to explain how I feel." Gabe said with certainty.

_That makes to of us, _Ian thought though he suspected his 'feelings' were a little different toward Ceej then Gabe's were.

"But we don't even know where she went." Gabe said with a sigh, his appetite gone.

Ian and Suki exchanged a look, before smiling. "We know." Before both getting up and throwing away there food, untouched as well. Gabe scurried out after them.

CJ just couldn't do it, Gabe was about the easiest one to earn forgiveness from and she couldn't make herself do it. Not with that possibility he might say no. That he would look her square in the eye and say 'I hate you', at the moment that was her worst fear.

Her stomach felt full although she had eaten nothing. The full weight of the sleepless night hit her and the exhaustion almost knocked her to her knees. If not for the footsteps she heard she would have just walked over to the couch and slept, and welcomed her dreams where Ian loved her as much as she loved him. Where they were free.

"Ceej?" A voice spoke softly and she turned to see her little group standing before her all so different and yet the same. Gabriel Forrest and his small frame and black glasses that rested on a handsome face, his brown hair always the same, stood next to Suki Sato, who in CJ's opinion was one the of prettiest girls at Tower Prep, her petite body and innocent beautiful face made her well known. She stood next to Ian Archer, his body thick with muscles CJ often dreamed of rubbing her hands down, a face of a Greek God and dark blonde tousled hair, they looked more of a group of models rather than modest school kids. But each on had an ability no one else had from Hypersuation to Mimcry to Preflex, but this unique quality also made them all the same.

"CJ I just wanted to tell you that I-" Gabe was cut off when CJ through her arms around him; they were the same height so she did it without difficulty. Gabe gasped but brought his arms around her slender waist. When they pulled back he saw the tears that fell down her face and Gabe was overtaken with sadness. He had never seen CJ cry before, the image of her crying was like if Chuck Norris grew to be 400 feet taller then he already was and had a fight with Godzilla over Tokyo. And Gabe could tell by Suki's face that she felt the same.

Although Ian had already seen her sob, until she had no tears left. He couldn't get away from the feeling that it was wrong for her to be crying. And it wasn't an uncomfortable wrong, but breaking heart sadness wrong.

"Gabe I couldn't give you up, right when I felt that Chemica Desin in that monkey, I knew I had to make a choice and I chose this," She raised her arms around her in ephasis. "This team you have to believe me when I say that I will never do it again. That if I could go back and change anything I wouldn't change anything about my decision and everything about what I did to have to make said decision. I couldn't get you sent to West Campus. I just couldn't." More tears continued to fall.

"Sock monkey." Gabe said softly, giving her a half smile.

"What?" CJ said confused her eyebrow scrunching together.

"The monkey you sat on he's a sock monkey."

With that CJ started to laugh the others joining her. Gabe pulled her in for another hug.

"Ceej, you were already forgiven."

"Really?" She said with a smile.

"Absolutely." Gabe pulled back and put his fist in the center of the group. The others joined in, before they all put their fists back at their sides.

* * *

"So how much does Headmaster know?" Ian asked as they all gathered around the center table. The group had decided to go over their plans and see what had to be changed and fixed; the escape was still happening if Ian had anything to say about it.

"Everything but the Chemica Desin. But I don't know if he has learned anything more." CJ sighed disappointed and Suki laid a hand on her shoulder giving her a smile which she returned.

"So through are whole plans Headmaster has been one step ahead of us," Ian said a smirk formed on his face. "So I think it's time we turned the tables." He looked at each one of them before settling on CJ. "It's time to be one step ahead of Headmaster."

"That's great and all but how are we going to even find out what he knows?" Suki asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

"He probably keeps documents somewhere in his office about all of this, what he's planning and what's to come." Ian replied smoothly.

"Oh that just dandy and all but there's just one small," Gabe held his fingers up and made them close together but not touching. "Problem, all his documents are locked in files, files that have locks that vary from finger prints to codes. How are we going to get in?" Gabe pointed out; this brought even Ian to silence.

"That's where I come in." CJ said with a smile, glad she can finally redeem herself. "I know all the codes and we can use the finger print we used from last time. When we unlocked that phone so Ian could call his mom." Ian gazed at her with a smile.

"But we threw that away." Suki said with a frown.

"No, you thought we did. I put it in the drawer next to the telescope. Just in case we may need it again."

"So it's all set CJ and I will search Headmaster's office, Gabe will keep watch and Suki can keep the security from coming on." Ian said confirming their plans.

"It's a deal." Gabe said with a smile.

"It's a plan." Suki said with a wink.

"It's a date." CJ said in a soft voice all the while smiling at Ian who couldn't help but smiling giddily back.

* * *

**The reference about the marriage thing, I got from another story so if you see it that writer it the one who wrote it. Review Please!**


	5. Alpha and Omega

**I don't own any Tower Prep, ha but you should already know that.**

* * *

Gabe nonchalantly strolled down the hallway towards Headmasters office, if you were to look at him you would have saw nothing, though on the inside Gabe thought he might hurl. He rested his hand on his phone, for comfort. Keeping in the back of his mind that Ceej and Ian weren't going to get caught.

As he turned the next corner, he settled his back on it. It was way past curfew, so they had to do this quickly. Before any monitors or Gnomes came.

He waited for at least ten minutes before the Headmaster came out. Knowing it was time; he whipped his phone out and wrote the text that would start the whole operation. The send button glared at him and he pressed it before he could have any second thoughts.

* * *

Suki, Ian and CJ were smashed against each other, in the vent in front of Headmasters office. Ian on one side of the cramped space, Suki and CJ on the other. CJ found herself wishing Ian were by her instead, though she felt guilty after thinking such a thought. She watched as a drop of sweat fell down his face, down his lips, where its destination ended when he pushed them together. CJ thought about what it would be like to have her tongue go down that exact path, down his temple to his lips… CJ felt her cheeks heat at the thought. What was she doing thinking about Ian that way, he didn't look at her like that since she told him what she did. Though she wished and hoped that some part of him wanted her the way she wanted him, mentally, emotionally…physically.

CJ felt her cheeks heat again. "Ceej?" She turned to Suki who had her hair up in a twisty up-do. Ceej couldn't help but think how innocent she looked, when really their was a warrior in her that broke free when her friends were at risk.

"What?" She answered, eyebrows raised.

"Are you okay? You look a little flushed." CJ widened her eyes, was it literally that obvious that she was thinking…naughty things about Ian, whom had turned his head toward her with a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah, yeah." CJ said waving her hand, "Just a little hot is all." _Really hot, that is if you're talking about the boy in front of me._ Ceej widened her eyes and smiled in a strange way that made her two friends think that maybe the heat was going to her head.

"Well, don't sweat it Ceej," Ian chuckled at his own lame joke, "We'll be in and out in no time." He flashed her, his award winning smile. _Don't smile at me like that; I might not be able to control myself._ Ceej smiled as sweetly as she could back. Then came the vibration that seemed to shake the whole vent.

Ian took out his phone, and looked at the text before rolling his eyes. "Leave it to Gabe right?"

"Leave what to Gabe?" Suki looked as red as a tomato.

"Just look at the text."

He turned the phone towards them, Suki and Ceej shared a laugh.

**This is Alpha to Omega; the chicken has flown the coop. I repeat the chicken has flown the coop.**

Ian smiled. "It's show-time."

* * *

Headmaster couldn't get his head around it, why was his daughter doing this? Maybe if he just talked to her about it, if only her mother was here. She would have known what to do, she would have talked to Candace and everything would be the way it was.

She hadn't come to him after her last tantrum, though he suspected she would. But as the days grew longer, he grew impatient. She hadn't come with any news of Archer and his friends. He couldn't help but wonder if she hadn't just been angry with him, maybe she had meant it. The possibility cut him like a knife, if she wanted to act as her mother had then fine, she would suffer the same fate.

Candace had no idea what she was messing with, if he could get Archer to join his side they would be unstoppable, but if he combined Candace and Ian… well then no one would be able to stand in his way. He needed them both, though one he could manage to lose. Without one he would still be unstoppable, though he didn't want to do it, but if he must then…

Candace's room came into view as he walked closer; he placed his hand on the door knob but did not turn it. She hadn't told her friends, had she? He shook his head with a smirk, no that was impossibly. She would never do that to him, she needed him. More then he needed her; a smirk graced his face as he called for her to come out. By Ms. Ward of course so Ms. Suki Sato would not know what they truly were, family. But when no one answered the smirk fell from his face.

He had made up his mind as he turned the knob, he would give her a choice. Join him or join her mother, if she chose her mother then she would be choosing the one person he needed beyond the benefit of the doubt, Mr. Ian Archer.

"Ms. Ward." Headmaster said as he pushed open the door. He flicked the light on to see to bumps, one on one side of the room and one on the other. He turned to the bed closest to him and lifted the covers, to reveal nothing but a crumbled up blanket and some pillows. Rage filled his face, and it began to redden. He sprinted to the other bed and ripped off the covers to reveal the same thing. She had tricked him…but she hadn't. She had told him she was done, it was he who didn't believe her.

He knew where she was, she had chosen her side. She had chosen her mother; she had chosen her lover boy, Archer. And now she would end up just as her mother had, down to the depths with Davi Jones locker. He then turned and ripped off his suit and tie, leaving them laying in a heap in the floor and ran back towards his office. He was going to end this before it had even begun.

* * *

"Okay Suki do your thing." Ian said as he balanced his legs over the edge, waiting for Suki to disengage the red beams that could slice him up into a big hunk of meat.

The clicking sound came as the beams disappeared, Ian jumped down. And turned to help CJ who had already jumped down to him. Suki gave them a thumbs up before closing the vent door.

"Well let's get started." CJ said turning to the first drawer, finding nothing but sports illustrated magazines. She made a disgusted face, as she turned to Ian. A smile graced his face. "What? You're enjoying this?" Her face was angry.

"Ceej don't you see. To have gotten those, there would have to have been a store or plane to drop them off." Ceej smiled back.

"So there has to be civilization on this peninsula, or at least transportation to get off of it." She turned back to the drawer and closed it, whipping her face back around to Ian's, it was only then did she realize how close they were to each other. Noses almost touching, her butterflies turned into wasps. She felt her breath wafer, she could feel his heat he radiated and could feel his sweat as she brought her hand up to brush his bangs from his face. Ian's eyes traveled to her lips and she could feel her abdomen start to burn with heat she never felt before. She wanted to scream in frustration when Ian's phone vibrated.

**Find anything yet? –Suki**

Ceej suddenly remembered they weren't alone, her cheeks began to heat. She could practically see Suki smirking through the vent as she turned away from Ian, who scratched the back of his neck. Something she realized he did when he was nervous.

Seconds turned to minutes, 10 to be exact. And they hadn't found anything, the hope both the teens had before started to disappear. CJ sighed pointing to the last drawer.

"This is it," CJ said turning to Ian. "The last one."

"Maybe we'll get lucky; this one does have a code to unlock it." Ian said with hopeful eyes, CJ smiled. As she bent down and placed the numbers 1-9-9-3 into the key pad, Ian's breath fanned her neck, making goose-bumps erratic on her skin. The red light on the bottom on the pad turned to green as CJ turned around to smile at Ian who looked giddy. The drawer was filled with files, for projects that CJ hadn't even heard of. The files weren't alphabeticalized; she had found Gnome right next to West Campus. Some of the files had said, terminated others said completed.

"Hey look at this." Ian said lifting a file, it said Chemica Desin 2.0 in big bold letters, but she and Ian already knew about it. In fact they had their hands on it at the moment. It was still stitched into Señor Guapo as they speak, but that wasn't what Ian was talking about because on the file it said **Terminated**.

"Why would Headmaster put terminated on this file? We both know it isn't terminated." Ian said confused.

"Maybe he was trying to keep it from the board of directors, the people higher then him who run Tower Prep." CJ guessed.

"Maybe." Ian pulled out his phone and snapped a picture then snapped another of the drawer itself open, so the gang would be able to see the files later.

* * *

Gabe sat singing a song to himself. He had made it for him and his best friend Señor Guapo, but now the song was about all his friends. As he looked around the corner again he saw a man, his face red with rage. Gabe can honestly say he had never seen any adult run, but now that he had he knew that adults were fast and…headed straight for Headmaster's office! Gabe let his fingers fly on the phone's key pad, already knowing it was too late.

* * *

"Well at least we know what to expect of Headmaster." Ian said picking up another file that read Mutations on it and in bold was **Progressing. **Ian then snapped another picture, before opening the file. CJ had never seen such ugly creatures, birds the size of trucks and dogs with six legs stared back at them. CJ cringed before turning back to the drawer that held all the answers to their questions.

One file in the back caught her eye; it was the only file that was black. The writing was all in red, it read Archer Project. CJ couldn't contain her gasp, as the file position read **In progress**. Ian turned to her then, his eyes growing so large he thought they might fall out of his head.

"This is all about me," Ian said as CJ nodded slowly and silently, she was at a lose for words. "About using me." They shared a look at his phone vibrated.

**Get out of there! -Gabe**

Ian shoved the drawer door shut and grabbed the file. Suki opened the door to the vent and he threw it to her, she shut the vent as quickly as she could. Remembering what Ian and CJ told her:

"_If I give you something from that room I want you to run as fast as you can and hide it."_

_Ceej smiled sadly. "And don't look back."_

She ran as fast as her little feet could take her, she was going to hide this somewhere no one could find it.

* * *

Ian sprinted toward the vent's door, he didn't even get to that side of the room before a voice stopped him. CJ's hand clenched hard in his, and just by that he knew she was frightened.

"Where exactly do you think your going Mr. Archer?" Ian turned and stared Headmaster head on, knowing that this was the beginning of the war.

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK! Review please!**


	6. Using Who?

***Sigh* This is becoming depressing...I do not own Tower Prep.**

* * *

CJ never so felt winded though she hadn't even moved a step. She had never been so afraid before, the room began to shake and for a moment she thought her dad had developed an ability, but when she raised her hands to wipe the sweat that began to collect on her forehead away, she found that she was the one that was truly trembling. Why was it that the man before her, that was her father none the less, literally made her tremble?

He stood on one side of the room, herself and Ian on the other. He had taken one step away from her in his retreat for the vent and though they were only inches apart, it felt like they were separated by the Grand Canyon.

CJ stared hard at her fathers face, determining why she felt the way she did. And that's when she saw it. Rage, but not just any type of rage but something that shook her to her very core.

A murderous rage.

Bloodlust gleamed in his eyes. And CJ felt herself square her shoulders; she would never let him touch Ian. She would die first before he touched a single hair on any of her friend's heads. It was only then did she realize, he wasn't looking at Ian. Those bloodthirsty eyes, didn't want Ian's blood at all.

Those eyes were trained right on her.

* * *

Gabe wished he could open the door, but smacking his elbow on it wasn't going to do anything but hurt him and he didn't have a key. He smacked himself in the forehead, why hadn't he just beat Headmaster to the door. Because he was a coward, Gabe felt himself drop his shoulders. Why anyone ever trusted him was completely insane in his mind. He wasn't like Suki who could solve any equation or Ian who always fought their battles so they won't get hurt or even CJ who could encourage anyone or make up a plan in 2 seconds flat. He was just Gabe, who looked at his best friend's bed at night when he had a nightmare or just missed home. Gabe who still slept with a sock monkey, who couldn't live without it.

Gabe could partially hear Ian's disappointed voice.

"_We need you Gabe…"_

And then CJ's

"_You're giving up just like that…"_

And then Suki's…beautiful, ambious Suki.

"_Then you're not truly the Gabe I know."_

He could fix this and he would. There had to be something in the observatory that could break down the door. Gabe sprinted down the hallway toward his dorm, he was going to break down that door, if it was the last thing he ever did. Though he really hoped it wouldn't be.

* * *

Headmaster took a step toward CJ, her breathing sped. This was no longer her father, the man before her showed no sign of ever loving her. Of raising her, to her supposed, full potential. He wasn't the man who taught her to talk or walk….if he even ever did. She couldn't remember that far back…she couldn't remember anything at all. There was something in the back of her mind, like a flickering candle. She knew it was a memory but she just couldn't reach it, a dull throb started to beat in her head like a pulse.

Headmaster stood, unprofessionally, his hair a screw, his shirt was one button less. It must have flown off his collar when he sprinted toward his office. His smile was one of a maniac's, his eyes locked on her.

"So I see you've chosen." He said sharply, like he had intended it to hurt.

"There was never a choice." His eyes narrowed on his daughter, as he spat a reply.

"Oh but you have made your decision," He swiftly pointed to Ian, who gave him a hard glare. "You chose lover boy over me. Mr. Ian Archer, the new kid. Your smart my dear daughter." He gave her a smile. "Recruiting Archer before I could, I underestimated you."

CJ shook her head "What?"

"Well you want to win don't you?" Before CJ could reply he spoke again. "You of course had the advantage; I'm not an intoxicating woman. Getting Archer's attention was more difficult for me then you my lovely daughter. What a woman you've grown to be." CJ widened her eyes as she finally understood what he was saying.

"You think I'm using Ian? That I seduced him into trusting me." CJ said outrage; her hands formed fists at her sides.

"Well of course. Why else would you have wanted to throw that stupid dance? Or tell him you were the snitch? It's all part of your grand scheme." She saw then a new emotion was that admiration? He truly believed she was using Ian!

"I would never-"

"Did that kiss mean something to you?" CJ was stunned to silence, how did he know? Ian turned his head to her, his expression uncertain. She turned to him her mouth open wide.

"Ian-"

"How does he know about that?" Ian said his expression hurt.

"How else? She told me; when she was telling me about all your little escape plots and plans." Headmaster then smiled again. "She truly is my daughter. No matter, she now stands in the way." He took a step closer then, and CJ turned her head back to Ian who was staring at the ground hurt and uncertainty clouding his thoughts. Headmaster continued his stride before stopping. "But first…" He turned his body toward Ian, his fist raised. CJ waited for Ian to realize it, but his mind was elsewhere. Exactly as her father had intended.

"Ian!" Her scream seemed to open his sub-conscious again. He bewilderly looked up, only to have Headmasters fist collide with his face. Ian took two wobbly steps backward. He regained his balance just as Headmaster came to deliver another blow. Ian but his arms in front of his face as Headmaster pulled his fist back again.

CJ couldn't let anything happen to Ian, she found herself clenched onto her fathers back before she even realized what she was doing. Her arms locked around his neck, cutting off his air as he whipped around. His arms trying to reach her but fell short. She found herself smirking.

A painful fire spread through her head when he collided her back to the wall.

"CJ!" She heard Ian scream, she could envision him trying to regain his balance.

The fire of pain became hotter as he then threw her into the wall again. Before colliding her into a table which toppled over, and then using her body to knock all the things off his desk. She could feel his pulse beating hard under her skin, it was then he bucked forward. Her hands now laced with sweat slipped and she toppled forward, her body rolling before coming to a stop when the door impacted her. The left side of her body burned when she tried to sit up, she found herself collapsing as she tried to lift herself. The pain became more intense and she let out a whimper.

"We end this here." He stood over her, his breath fanning her face. "Before it had even begun." He lifted his foot over her head, and she knew this was it. She couldn't help but to smile, she died heroic. She died saving Ian, she then awaited death. She closed her eyes and almost welcomed it when she heard the breaking of wood and a thump. Opening her eyes she saw her father laying in a heap at her feet, a broken chair now rested in pieces on the floor.

Ian scrambled to her, on his hands and knees; he pushed her sweat drenched hair out of her face. "Ceej? Are you-" He held her face tightly like she would disappear if he didn't.

She smiled laying her hand on his cheek, her thumb moving circles soothingly. "Perfect."

Something shadowed on his face then and he jerked away. He stood and extended her his hand. "Well then we better get out of here." CJ didn't like how his face was so hard, as she took his hand to help her to her feet and turned towards the door.

* * *

Okay he had this, Gabe stretched out his shoulders. Gripping a pole he found in the observatory in his hands like a high jumper. He let out a war cry as he headed straight for the door, he couldn't stop his momentum. Even after he saw it open and CJ and Ian jump back, or when he saw himself heading straight for the window.

He was yanked back by his collar just as the pole broke through the glass. Before sailing through it and out on to the grass below.

"Gabe!" CJ ran to his side where Ian was already crouched, being the one that yanked him back and all. "Are you alright?" Her expression was concerned.

"Me, alright? What about you guys!" His eye surveyed the mess around them. Picture frames were on the ground, the glass cracked; from when he shoved CJ back in to the wall. The room looked as if someone had robbed the Headmaster, which was ironic because they actually had robbed him. Gabe stared at Ian who had a bruise forming on his jaw before looking at CJ who had a long gash on her forehead. "What happened in here?" It was then that he saw Headmaster lying on the ground. His eyes widened, "Holy crap, were all getting sent to West Campus for sure now!"

Ian pulled Gabe to his feet and pushed him toward the door, "Not if we're not here, were not."

"Yeah, I like that idea." Gabe said sprinting out the door; CJ and Ian close on his trail.

* * *

Suki sat with her body pressed against the tunnel wall. She had no idea where she was, and the knowledge of that scared her more and more by the second. When she was running she forgot to actually think of where she was going. The sound of feet made her head whipped to the side thats when she saw it standing just opposite of her in the half lit tunnel, illuminating it's own light. She choked back a scream.

The hallway was lit a bright green.

**

* * *

Review!**


	7. Enraged Red

**I don't own Tower Prep, I know I'm as disappointed as you are.**

* * *

The three teens charged through the tunnels, none of them knowing where they were going just knowing they had to get away from there current situation. None of them stopped until they were hunched over and out of breath. Gabe had his hands on his knees, his chest heaving as if he were about to collapse.

"Does anyone what to tell me what happened in Headmasters office." Gabe huffed out, looking from CJ to Ian both were leaning on opposite walls catching their breath as well.

Ian stared hard at CJ who was examining the tunnel they occupied, trying to figure out just where they were. Ian flicked his gaze back to Gabe; his expression was that of a rabid dog. "Nothing."

"Try again, because it really looked like you guys threw a party in there," Gabe stared at Ian's now black bruise, "Complete with beating a piñata. Not to mention your expression yells pissed." CJ, who now was staring at the boys confused, took a step toward Gabe. He turned to her and repeated himself. "What happened?"

She sighed as she stared at him, "We found some things you have to see to," She glanced at Ian quickly before turning back to Gabe, "Believe."

"Don't stop there CJ," Ian spat, "Tell him the rest." CJ stared at him confused. "C'mon how could you forget? You seduced," He spoke the word like it was poison, "Me into being on your side."

"And you believe that?" CJ said her expression hurt.

"Well I wouldn't put it past you to do something so," Ian then smiled a sickly sweet smile, "Deceiving."

CJ flinched as she took in a breath, like the comment had slapped her. Tears shined in her eyes as she arched her jaw, before nodding her head and turning away. Walking further done the dark tunnel, not caring at all what happened at this point. Ian watched her walk, and felt a knife cut through his heart. The tears that had reflected in her eyes were created by him, he had sworn he would take the tears away not be the one who created them. It was only then did he remember why he was mad, and a sudden pleasure over took him. He was just to mad to care.

They all followed behind CJ for what felt like hours until they saw a flicker of light.

A green flicker of light, a scream filled the damp tunnels.

"Suki!" The three teens yelled as they rushed to her aid.

* * *

Suki sucked in a breath, their had to at least be 10 Gnomes in front of her. Even if Ian were with her he wouldn't have been able to take on them all, though she knew her chances of survival would have 99.9% higher then they were now.

She knew she should run but where? They had her blocked in at every side, except for the way she had come, and she knew that there were numerous tunnels back there but she also knew they would catch her if she ran.

Not knowing just what else to do, Suki raised her hands above her head as the first one pounced.

"NO!"

* * *

CJ, who now had adrenaline pumping through her veins, sprinted down the dark tunnel toward the flickering greens lights, Ian a few feet behind. CJ legs began to burn as she pushed herself harder, her arms pumping like she was trained to run track. She never ran so fast, though her friend had never been in mortal danger too. She still couldn't believe she was in front of Ian, who was breathing heavily behind her. My knight in shining armor now had become her worst nightmare.

Sweat dripped down CJ's forehead and wetted under her arms, as she thought it over logically. It's not as if she didn't deserve to be blamed or mistrusted, after what she did…she knew that. But for Ian to flaunt it in her face that was just as unexpected. What Headmaster said must have really hurt him, or just made him remember that he had never liked her in the first place. CJ felt a queasiness in her stomach though her stride never slowed. And suddenly she found herself right behind Suki, who had her arms raised in front of her, the red eyed Gnome getting into a crouching position.

It seemed to happen in slow motion; CJ quickly glanced behind her shoulder to see Ian running toward her. Gabe frantically waving his hands. She knew Ian would never get their in time. Ian seemed to know this to, for he picked up speed until he saw the look on her face, he knew what she was going to do.

"NO!"

Suki couldn't get hurt, not innocent, sweet Suki. CJ turned back to her to see the Gnome leap forward, and CJ not even knowing what she was doing ran forward and jumped colliding with the red-eyed Gnomes side, they tumbled through the air CJ's shoulder hitting the ground hard. The air escaped her lungs as she hit but she didn't wait for it to return as she scrambled to her feet. Looking down at the unconscious Gnome, not actually believing she had knocked it out, did she really weigh that much?

"Ceej! Look out!" It was Gabe's voice that made her whip around, to find another Gnome leap forward; she barely dodged him as he came flying at her. With a scream she dropped to the floor and rolled to the other side of the tunnel, momentarily confused the Gnome stood bewildered CJ didn't waste any time as she kicked out, her foot coming in contacted with the Gnomes back. It fell forward smacking its head against the wall, falling to the same fate its leader had.

Sprinting to Suki's side Ceej hugged her best friend tightly. She smiled at her before turning to look at Ian, who had three on him. Four Gnomes's laid around him, in that time it took her to take down one he took down four; he really was an amazing creature. Shaking the thought from her mind she turned to Gabe and Suki, who looked frightened.

"We have to help Ian," CJ said with such determination, it spread to her two team mates in an instant. Suki squared her shoulders and Gabe's jaw tightened. "He can't do this one on his own. We have to help him, he's doesn't have to do this alone." And with a nod from both their heads, they turned towards Ian who was being crowded in.

Gabe gave out a war cry as he charged forward, taking the Gnomes attention off Ian for a brief moment, but a moment was all they needed, and CJ smirked as she raced forward. She pounced on the one who had a firm grip on Ian's hair; it dropped Ian in an instant, to grab at its back. CJ dropped into crouched as Ian swung his foot in to the Gnome's chest; it stumbled then fell, tripping over CJ's body. Suki then kicked it in the head, rendering it immobile.

_One down only three to go, _CJ thought gleefully as she stood back to back with Ian, who punched two Gnomes in front of him. Gabe then came up behind them and bashed their helmets together, they slumped to the ground. CJ, tripped the one in front of her before kicking in its mask, the glass shattering she sucked in a breath.

"Cal?" CJ couldn't believe the Gnome in front of her had a name but it did.

"C'mon we have to go." Gabe grabbed CJ's hand as he followed Ian's lead. Could her day get any weirder?

* * *

CJ searched her surroundings, green was everywhere. She still couldn't believe they had beaten all those Gnomes, carrying only a few battle wounds to show for it. They walked onward to their destiny…home. Though with Ian mad at her yet again CJ didn't know if she had a home just yet.

(This is just the over view of what happened in the Last episode of Tower Prep.) After they had beaten all the Gnomes Ian had took them all through the pipe like exit that Connor had shown him. And after more Gnomes started to come, they barely made it out before Ian could lock it behind them. Though now they were in Level 2. And everyone was less then pleased. She knew they all knew nothing of this new level and now it left them all vulnerably.

CJ craned her head to the left where the sun was becoming sleepy much like she was. It was sinking slowly into the horizon; they were going to have to make camp soon. Suki seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"The suns going down were going to have to make camp." Suki stated, coming to a halt. Gabe stopped beside her nodding, Ian walked right past them. "What's up with him?"

CJ sighed; she knew exactly what was wrong with him. "I'll go get him. Don't move, okay?" She started after him after they both nodded.

The sunset was slowly fading; CJ knew she had to find Ian before the only light source she had disappeared. They didn't even know what lurked in these woods anyway; something told her it was much worse then Gnomes. She shuddered and quickened her pace; the faster she found Ian the better.

* * *

Suki sat and leaned her back against a sturdy oak tree; at least she thought it was an oak tree. Gabe sat beside her; they didn't say anything for a moment just relishing in each others company. A cold breeze twisted Suki's hair and she shiver sitting herself closer to Gabe, there shoulders and knees touching. Butterflys beat inside his stomach, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Do you think we'll ever get out of Tower Prep?" Suki quietly murmured and if it weren't so quiet around them, he would never have been able to hear.

"I don't think so," Suki's face dropped. "I know so." She looked up at him and smiled before leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for sticking with me Gabe." Gabe knew what he wanted to say but couldn't bring himself to say it. '_I'll be there for you always, always and forever.'_

"Well what are friends for." _'Friends, just…friends'_ Gabe thought staring at the darkening sky. If he hadn't been looking at said sky and instead at the gorgeous girl next to him, then he would have seen what affect those words had on her. It looked as if someone had broken her heart.

* * *

CJ hugged her arms; the summer dress she wore was not warm enough for this weather. She felt naked as if she were wearing nothing. It was one of the only things her father had given to her; he said it had been her mothers. And as much as she hated being cold, she was glad she wore it on the escape. That way she would always have it with her, a little piece of the mother she never knew.

Ceej began to get worried, how mad was he that he would walk at least 1 mile away from the site Gabe and Suki stopped. CJ almost thought she was never going to find him until she saw a large building. It was run down, windows shattered and door frames ripped right off there hinges. And in that moment CJ knew Ian was in there she could just feel it.

She stepped over shattered glass, though it made a crunch under her white flats, another little piece of her mother. "Ian?" Her voice echoed, though out the seemingly empty building, but she knew within its walls sat a boy, a boy how had to know the truth.

"Ian?" CJ said, as she walked further down into the open space. It was only then did she see what it truly was a mansion. She ran her hand across the Ivy that wrapped around the walls, her shoes making soft clicks on the hard floor. In front of her stood a stair case, wide with faded burgundy carpet, she would bet any money that it use to be deep red.

"Ian, come on its dark and the others will get worried." CJ turned sharply when she thought she say a shadow move. "Ian? If that's you it's not funny." She cautiously made her way toward the direction she supposedly saw the shadow. She stood in front of a dinning room, though the dinning hadn't happened for quite a long time. Dust was piled on the white tablecloth or what use to be. "Ian?" She said softly. A shadow moved in the far corner of the room, making her gasp before she recognized the shape. "Ian," she breathed a sigh of relief. "I've been looking all over for you? Why were you? What is this place?" The shadowy figure just kept walking toward her, like a one-way street. "Ian?"

"No, think again Mrs. Ward." The doors to the dining room flew shut behind her. "We've been waiting for you."

CJ let out a scream, as the shadowy figure made her world turn black.

* * *

Ian had briskly walked up the burgundy steps, his anger making his whole vision red. She didn't even like him. She didn't even feel for him a fraction of what he felt for her. Ian Archer loved CJ Ward and now she would never know. He never thought he would ever fall in love, he thought the people who were mushy; gushy in the hallways at his home school were idiots. That the girl would give up everything to the guys and the guys would do the same. How they always hold hands and the guys walk their lovers to each and every class. He thought it was stupid, now he didn't know what to think. The feeling of being in love was…amazing. When he saw CJ his heart beat abnormally fast, his body parts started to sweat, he was physically attracted to her.

But of course so was every other guy in the entire student body. If you weren't you were insane, CJ wasn't just beautiful she was kind, and loving. Willing to go out of her way for others, she was incredible. There wasn't one part of her you couldn't love. Mentally, Socially…Physically. Ian groaned, hating how much he loved her.

"Ian?"

And there it was her beautiful voice, a voice that could make his mind fog and feel dizzy. Did she even know what she did to him? Oh yes, she did, Ian clenched his fists. She had seduced him to join her side, all the things she did meant nothing. The dance after the dance, coming to live with him…the kiss, it all meant absolutely nothing to her. And yet it had meant the world to him.

"Ian?"

Her voice trembled from fear he could tell, and it took everything from within him not to run to her.

"Ian, come on its dark and the others will be worried." There was a slight pause; he could hear she shoes tap the floor. "Ian if that's you it's not funny." Ian didn't like where this was going. Was there someone downstairs? No, his preflex would have known if someone was here.

"Ian?" Her voice grew soft; it was only then that it hit him. That was the voice of relief as if she had found him, though he sat in a dark closet at the end of the corridor. Then another thing hit him, he had thought he was so enraged his vision was red, but in truth that had been his preflex all along. Ian throw open the door, as he heard a bang downstairs, he ran down the hallway as CJ's scream filled the air.

* * *

**Review please.**


	8. Erasing You From The Picture

**I do not own anything Tower Prep! Other then the plot, this is all Cartoon Networks.**

* * *

When CJ awoke, she found herself in some sort of underground room, and for a moment a wave of panic went through her, that she was back under the ground of Tower Prep. In one of its many tunnels but she knew she was mistaken. For the moments before her consciousness came back to her: the dark figure, the black out. CJ scrambled to her feet and scanned the room before she found what she was looking for. With only one torch to illuminate the whole space, she couldn't see his face, but though he could read her mind he took one step into the light. She gasped her hand flying to her mouth.

Who stood before her was a person she had never seen before, his hair was jet black and fell close to his shoulders where it then curled, where it then swiped across his forehead, just above his eyes. His face was that of a dark knight, handsome and sinister. His mouth held a smirk and CJ could guess that it was the only kind of smile he had. But what took her back the most were his eyes, where Ian's hazel with more blue, his were much more green. The look those beautiful eyes gave her made her cross her arms over her chest, like he was looking right through her. She had gotten that look from many of the boys at Tower, they had all been pigs. Ian had never given her that look, ever.

CJ narrowed her eyes at her handsome kidnapper. "Well?" The stranger narrowed its eyes and cocked his head, confused. "What do you want from me?"

A look past over his eyes before he threw his head back and laughed, the sound was enticing. Though not of velvet and silk, like when Ian laughed. She wasn't as enchanted, but her stomach bit at her, fear crawling up her back. She resisted the urge to shiver; she thought of making a run through one of many of the passage ways around her but when his gaze focused on her again she felt paralyzed. "It's not was I want from you but what you want from me."

He took a step closer and CJ held her ground. It was only then did she see how his make-up was much like Ian's. His body was built with muscle, and the little hope she had that she might have been able to run away slowly died as she stared him down. She crossed her arms tighter against herself. "Is this the part where I beg you to let me go?" She narrowed her eyes, her fear growing. She begged her mind to keep her voice steady. "Well it's not going to happen."

His young face looked at her closely, as if he had misjudged her. Which he probably had, many were misjudged by her. He looked at her as if he were impressed. "I see." CJ stared at him hard, she took note that he was no older then her. "You're not what I expected…I like you, you're feisty. I like feisty." He started to walk closer to her.

"Well I can't say the same for you." CJ said with a mocking smirk. "You're rather boring and predictable." This caused him to pause in his steps, a sickening smile spread on his face.

"Well I guess it's just a matter of opinion, love." He started his journey again, and didn't stop until he stood right in front of her, CJ raised an eyebrow challengingly. He stuck out his hand toward her. "By the way, the name's Cole." She slapped his hand away.

"I wouldn't care if your name was Sheldon." CJ spat as he stared at her. "I want to know what I'm here for."

"Well isn't it obvious." He didn't state it as a question. "Headmaster isn't happy with you, and it's my job to make him happy. Which means love, that you," He touched the tip of her nose. "Have to be erased from the picture."

CJ gasped and took a leap backwards, her back colliding with the wall of the cavern. Cole threw his head back and laughed again, though when he looked back at her his eyes were slit like a snakes.

* * *

Ian franticly ran down the steps, taking two at a time and once or twice tripping over his own feet. He scanned the opening room carefully; he stood where CJ had once stood herself. "C'mon Ceej make a noise." He whispered it lightly; when the room remained silent he whispered it one more time. "C'mon Ceej, just a noise."

He waited a moment and just when all hope was lost, a scratching sound came from the closed doors to his left. He charged at them, throwing open the doors and searched the room. He stood in a dinning area, and in the far corner of the room the wall had opened. He stared at it uncertain, though a second was all it took for him to know that's where CJ was. The scratching sound started again, and he watched at the wall began to close.

Ian sprinted across the room and through himself through crack between the closing wall and normal one. Darkness filled his vision as the doors closed behind him. A flicker of light came from farther down the stairs that he stood on, and he walked slowly toward it. Squinting at the torch that was being held to the wall, he took it and scanned his surroundings. He was in a closed space, and there was no where to go but down.

"Starting his slow descent to hell…" Ian whispered as he took each step with care.

* * *

Suki must have dozed off, for when she awoke a fire, which had not been there before, was almost gone. Her neck had a kink in it from where she had rested her head on Gabe's shoulder. As she looked up at him she saw his glasses were askew. They both must have fallen asleep; her cheeks suddenly turned red, what were Ian and CJ to make of their peaceful positions? Her eyes scanned for her two stunning friends, but came up empty.

"Gabe." Suki whispered he looked so peaceful she almost did not want to wake him. His handsome face was in a world where anything was possible and she didn't want to take that away. Though she knew she had to, she laid a hand on Gabe's arm. A wave of shock rushed through her at the slightest touch, something that didn't happen when she was with Ray. She felt a wave of guilt for comparing them, Ray had been so sweet to her…but so had Gabe.

She didn't know quite what to make of her feelings but she knew who would. CJ, had been wearing that knowing look ever sense she had kissed Gabe. And for some odd reason, she knew CJ would know her feelings better then she would herself.

The matter at hand came back to her in a flash; the hand that rested on Gabe shook him softly. "Gabe."

"Whoa." Gabe shot forward. "I found a clue Scooby Doo!" He blinked a couple of times before realizing where he was. He turned to Suki, who had a smile on her face. He should have been embarrassed but he was still dazed from sleep. He stared at her longingly, her posture was leaning over him, her petite body lay on his side. It felt like his entire left side was on fire. "Am I dreaming?" Gabe said staring Suki, in the eyes.

And for a moment everything but Gabe disappeared around Suki, as she slowly shook her head. "Good." Gabe said leaning closer to her. "This will be real then." His lips were like a whisper when they were placed on top of hers.

* * *

The torch Ian held was beginning to make his face hot, and as he went farther down the stair way the air became musky and stale. When his feet touched solid ground, he said a silent prayer. Before moving again, he just about gave up hope when he saw light in a passage ahead of him. And the voices that followed, one was hard and husky. The second was cold but was as appealing as melting chocolate. The second, who was usually so soft and caring, now gave nothing away not a single emotion. Nothing but anger, the second voice that sounded so different when it spoke his name. His heart involuntarily skipped a beat.

"Ceej." Ian whispered, in relief as he creeped closer to the door way.

"…..your unexpected…I like you, you're feisty. I like feisty." The husky voice said. Ian didn't like the way he said it or why. He had to swallow a mouthful of venom, before peeking through the passageway. He saw CJ, his beautiful CJ. She was putting up a front he could tell, fear practically radiated from her body. Her hands were clenching and unclenching into fist at her sides, which only confirmed his thoughts.

He says the boy walk closer to her but her voice made him stop. "Well I can't say the same for you." CJ mocked a smile at him "You're rather boring and predictable." This stopped him and he stared at her. Ian could tell what he was doing, analyzing her. Her beauty from head to toe, how such a slender girl could be so feisty, he knew what he was feeling most boys at Tower Prep had felt the same. Lust rushed off him in waves, as he continued to walk.

"Well I guess it's just a matter of opinion, love." Ian held back a growl, she was not his love! He stopped right in front of her CJ raised an eyebrow at him daring him to try something. Ian couldn't help finding it a little hot. He stuck out his hand toward her. "By the way, the name's Cole." She slapped his hand away.

"I wouldn't care if your name was Sheldon." CJ spat as he stared at her. "I want to know what I'm here for."

Ian couldn't help but let a sort of pride rush through him. He had no doubt the boy who stood in front of her was that of a God, he could just tell by his stance, he had an arrogance to him that Ian certainly didn't like. When he was at his home school, not many had found him attractive. But appearing at this school, many had found him appealing, it had taken him by surprised. Many girls had thrown themselves at him, which he had to admit was nice but he still didn't change his outlook on such things, he believed he just caught a lucky break.

He could tell this guy, had been treated like a God his whole life, well by women at least. He was knocked back to reality when he heard CJ gasp, a thud followed as did a sinister laugh, one that rocked Ian to his very core.

* * *

There lips worked together in a sort of harmony that Suki had never experience before. Each was a willing participant, unlike when she and Ray had shared a kiss, it wasn't that he was forceful but it hadn't felt right to her but this, what she was doing now, and this felt right. She could practically see CJ beaming.

"_Told yea."_

Suki felt herself smile into the kiss, as she knelt in front of Gabe and, he in front of her. She wrapped her arms around his muscled neck and parted her lips with a sigh, letting Gabe explore the inside of her mouth as she did the same to him. And in that moment they were one person, it was like finding a missing piece of your self. Suki couldn't help but wonder if it would be this powerful for CJ and Ian, or more so.

Suki then remembered why she awoke Gabe in the first place; she pushed away from him quickly, and their lips coming apart with a smack. Gabe wore a hurt expression and it was all Suki to do not to kiss it away. "What? Do you regret it already?"

"No…No it's not that. It definitely wasn't that." Suki said a little breathless and she saw Gabe smile. "What do you see missing here?" She pushed her arms out in emphasis. Gabe looked around him, confusion etched on his face.

"I don't…" He trailed off as a realization struck his face. "Ian and CJ."

Suki stood up and taking Gabe's hand, they sprinted into the dark wood together, always going straight. They began to yell out their friend's names as they did.

* * *

CJ widened her eyes as Cole took a step closer to her, so close that he invaded her personally space bubble, a bubble no one was aloud to pass but Ian. She could feel his breath on her face, as he leaned closer. And she knew what he was about to do, after just threatening to take her life he was going to try and kiss her. She was disgusted to say the least.

"Get away from me!" CJ snapped as she pushed his shoulders with all her might. If not for him being taken by surprise, her push wouldn't have moved him a step. Though since he was, he took three steps backward. His eyes had returned to there normal color or as normal as they could get. He stared at her longingly and slightly confused, "How can you not want me?"

CJ pushed herself off the wall and started to walk to the opposite side of the room, away from him. "When my friends find you," CJ paused for dramatic affect. "You're going to be in deep trouble."

He smiled evilly. "Oh, you mean good for nothing Gabe Forrest, and the brainiac Suki Sato. They couldn't fight me off if they tried. I could kill both of them put together." Cole smiled at CJ's wide eyes. "I guess I just called your bluff." Cole smiled walking closer to her again.

CJ's smirk stopped him in his tracks again. What this girl did to him was unreal, if it had been anyone other then Candice Ward; they would have been dead already. Cole couldn't warp around his head why he was keeping her alive for so long. "But when Ian gets his hands on you, you'll be nothing but a puddle of putty."

Cole laughed. "Oh really, I'd like to see pretty boy try and take me on. It will be like two lions fighting for a piece of meat. And I can promise you, love." He smiled at CJ. "I'll win. Besides none of your friends will find you down here."

CJ knew she was stalling. "Well you'd be surprised."

Cole narrowed his eyes at her. "Enough with this foreplay, its time to…" Cole smirked again. "Satisfy me. Here's your choices A. You fill my demands and I won't kill you. Or B. You can be a bitch and I'll kill you. Take your choice love."

CJ narrowed her eyes. "Bite me."

"With pleasure." Cole said walking towards her CJ felt her breathing speed up.

"I'd think twice if I were you."

CJ gasped and stared over Coles, shoulder at her knight in shining armor. "Ian."

* * *

Suki and Gabe pushed themselves forward even after the burn set in their legs from running for so long. Both were breathing heavily when they came upon the broken down building. And both knew this is where there friends were, after sharing a look and a nod they sprinted in to the building.

"I'll look upstairs, you look down." Suki said as she ran up the stairs, after Gabe nodded.

Suki looked in each room, coming up with nothing. She had searched three closets that were about as big as her and CJ's dorm room and 6 bedrooms the size of Tower Prep's cafeteria. Her hope was slimming and she was beginning to become exhausted. She thought of sitting down when Gabe yelled her name.

Gabe walked through a living room with a grand piano. He didn't understand who would want such a large home. And after searching a kitchen and another room he could only guess was a den of some sort, he was beginning to feel useless. He entered a dinning area then and for some reason he knew Ian and CJ had been in here. He didn't know what made him think it but he did. _'We really are connected in some way.'_ Gabe thought to himself as he walked to a door on the other side of the room. Opening it his breath left his body; he stood in a large ball room. The floor was as if it was see through, the glass reflected the brown ceiling. And he guided himself through the room, his shoes squeaked against the glass floor. And for some odd reason he felt like Cinderella.

He thought for a second he could act as if there was a woman who had asked him to dance, and he would imagining dance with himself, but that seemed women-like and rather cliché. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself. As he walked farther into the room, looking as his feet when he did. An image made him stop in his tracks; there was a slender girl, who stood before a dark haired boy her eyes wide as she stared at the Ian across from her.

Gabe took a double take before dropping to his knees. "Ian!" He looked up to the ceiling quickly to see if he was mistaken, to see if the glass was just reflecting a picture on the ceiling. But there was no picture just the paint of brown and Gabe felt his jaw drop open, the glass floor wasn't reflecting the ceiling, it was actually see-through!

"SUKI!" Gabe yelled the people below didn't as much blink up at him. "They can't hear me." He whispered, as Suki charged to him.

"What, What is it!" Suki said concerned, but all Gabe could do was point.

"I found Ian and CJ."

"Oh my Gosh."

* * *

Ian took another step toward Cole, and he found Cole smile evilly. "Mr. Ian Archer it's nice of you to finally join us. Our pure CJ here was just talking about you. You really do have impeccable timing." Cole said with dry humor.

"I don't want to hurt you, just give me CJ and that will be that." Ian said putting his hand out toward CJ. And CJ without thinking started toward him, Cole enraged grabbed her bringing throwing to his body with a thump as she walked past him. His hand then circled around her waist as she began to struggle. "Ceej!" Cole's eyes were slit like a snake's and Ian took in a breath.

Cole dropped his head to her ear. "Ah so that's your nickname. I prefer Candace in all truth." He spoke louder then so Ian could hear. "It's much too bad that I couldn't keep her."

And with a knife, Ian didn't even know he had. Cole shoved it into CJ's stomach; blood began to flow out of her mouth as she dropped to the flow. Cole dropped his hold on her and she smacked to the ground hard.

"Ian why?" CJ whimpered. "He was going to let me live." She gurgled then choking on her own blood.

"NO!" Ian screamed falling to the floor. He wanted to crawl towards CJ's motionless body, to hold her but he couldn't bring himself to move. This had to be his worst fear brought to life before his eyes, his CJ, his beautiful CJ was dieing and there was nothing he could do. His whole vision was red as he tried to bring himself to her, but knew it would be useless anyway.

**

* * *

Review Please, Oh and thanks you everyone who reviewed before keep the comments coming! **


End file.
